1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a stop and release circuit for a sync signal and, more particularly, to a circuit capable of temporarily suspending or interrupting the sync signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sync signals are used in every digital circuit for coordinating the events. However it is often necessary to stop the sync signal, for example in the case of inactivity of a circuit, and to make it start up again as soon as it is needed.
However the action of temporarily interrupting a sync signal, in particular asynchronously, can cause glitches, that is pulses with a shorter duration than that of a half-wave of the sync signal. These pulses can create considerable disturbance to the circuits to which they are applied and also to those nearby.